Unpredictable
by ilovekyokyo
Summary: Love is finally confessed between Beast Boy and Raven. This story is mostly BBxRae with bits of CyxBee and RobxStar. Enjoy x
1. Flashback

Chapter 1

Unpredictable

"Today is the day!" – quietly said Beast Boy when a beam of morning sunshine woke him up from a great dream. His smile was quickly replaced by a frown – he had no chance, well at least he thought that. Beast Boy liked Raven since the day he met her and today he finally wanted to tell her about his feelings and ask her out! He was very nervous because he didn't think what she will have any feelings for him. He had a good reason to think that since she always avoided him and by the way they had their first ever conversation.

~Flashback~

"_Wow, we make a great team!" – said a green skinned unmasked teen._

"_I don't know about this... I usually work alone but I guess we can give this team thing a chance." – with much thought replied a brightly dressed, short teenager._

"_Yo! I'm Cyborg. Nice to meet y'all!" – said half-robot, half-human._

"_Greetings – I guess I am Star... Fire... as you might say on your planet." – said a beautiful Tamarainian princess._

"_So... We're a team?" – said Beast Boy. Everyone knew him in Jump city and so he didn't have to introduce._

"_Who's in?" – shouted Robin. Who doesn't know the famous side kick who was once with Batman?_

"_I am!" – announced Beast Boy._

"_You can count on Cy!" - agreed Cyborg._

"_And me my fellow friends!" – joyfully said Starfire._

_As they were all beginning to get used to the idea what they are now in a team they haven't noticed how a mysterious, gothic teenage girl started to walk back into the shadows..._

"_Wait!" – said Beast Boy putting a hand on the girls shoulder. She twisted out of his hold._

"_Don't you want to be part of the team too? We seen how you helped us defeat the evil flying guy and your powers and team work was really amazing. So will you join?" – Beast Boy had to take a breath since he didn't breathe throughout the whole 'lecture'._

"_I don't think I should. I can't control my powers well... by the way – I'm Raven." – she said while taking of her hood to reveal the most beautiful face Beast Boy ever saw. His heart started beating very fast and a cold chill went down his spine. She weren't like any other girl he ever seen. Her short purple hair and big purple eyes were contrasting a red gem planted in the middle of her forehead. Her pale blue-ish skin was so smooth what Beast Boy dreamed of the day he could touch it. He finally snapped out of The Zone._

"_I'm B... Bea... Beast Boy!?! And we seen you fight – you seemed pretty... awesome!" At that moment he had to look down to hide the sudden blush which was about to take over his green face._

"_Fine... but you will probably regret knowing me." – emotionlessly answered Raven. She really wanted to join; in fact she wanted to be part of the team more than anything but what if her emotions were to take other her. Beast Boy did not know this but she was beginning to like him too. He thought that her first impression of him was 'he is really annoying' but he was wrong. Really wrong!_

_They stood there in silence for a few minutes until Raven couldn't take it anymore, that's when Beast Boy thought what his chance was gone._

"_Go and talk to the others, I want to be alone!" – whispered Raven under breath. Beast Boys ears dropped and without protest he run to the others who were discussing the name for the team. The settled with Teen Titans._

_~End of Flashback~ _


	2. Little talks

Chapter 2

As he stepped into the common room to get breakfast he noticed what Raven and Starfire weren't there.

"Where're the girlies?" – wondered Beast Boy.

"They went to 'the mall of shopping' as Star calls it." – dreamily replied boy wonder.

"Why?" – completely randomly asked Beast Boy.

"'Coz we are all going to celebrate my birthday in the evening and apparently I'm getting a surprise! Booya!" – it was Cyborgs turn to answer. He was very exited!

"Oh. Well can you knock on my door when she gets back." – without waiting he walked out of the room.

"Which one did he mean? He's been acting really weird lately." – noticed Robin.

"I dunno what up with the green grass stain but I'm about to find it out!" – and with those words Cyborg walked out of the room.

"Oh boy!" – said Robin to himself.

**Meanwhile at the mall...**

"Friend Raven, what was the surprise which we wanted to get friend Cyborg?" – cheerfully asked Starfire.

"I told you a million times we-are-getting-him-a-date!" – slowly explained Raven.

"Ahhh, who shall be his, as you say, date?"

"I was thinking of getting Bumble Bee. She said she is shopping somewhere here today." – Raven had to force a smile since Starfire's confused facial expression finally disappeared.

"Friend Raven?"

"What!?!"

"I am very grateful what you have been 'hanging out' with me but why? You never did before." – Starfire has hit Ravens weak spot without realising it. How can she tell Starfire – Star will tell the whole Tower and Beast Boy will find out.

"Will you tell me please?" – continued to nag Star.

"No! Um... we better go look for Bee." – Raven tried to change the subject but it didn't work. Starfire did her puppy dog face and no-one has ever resisted it. Not even the coldest of them all...

"Fine... but not now, I guess you all will find out eventually." – shyly confessed Raven.

"Oh look, I see friend Bumble Bee!" – happily announced Starfire before giving Bee a bone crushing hug. Raven was so relieved, but for how long?!


	3. They all find true love

Chapter 3

**Evening in Teen Titans Tower...**

"Ok, close your eyes and let's get this over and done with..." – boredly said Raven but tried to be happy so she didn't spoil her friend's birthday. She also wished what something else was over and done with.

"Yo! You can't keep the surprise from me any longer, I want to know my surprise NOW!" – wailed Cyborg like a big baby. All Raven could do was sigh with relief when Robin said what he will take it from there.

"Three... Two... One...!"- they all shouted, well most of them. Cyborg opened his eyes to discover his dream come true. Bumble Bee was sitting on the kitchen table with a big grin on her face. Her yellow and black costume sparkled in his eyes until their eyes met... He was paralysed. He loved Bee for so long and she was finally his... well nearly.

"Happy Birthday Cy!" –winked Bee.

"Yeah, we wanted you to have a great day and get someone you liked!" – with those words Beast Boy, who came out of his room for the first time in hours, gave Cyborg a playful nudge in the ribs. Usually Cyborg would have rugby tackled Beast Boy and made him beg for mercy but this time it was different.

"So... all of you just going to stand around?" – Beast Boy was very impatient, he really needed to talk to Raven but her sad, confused face quickly made him loose all his confidence again. His animal instincts told him what something was troubling her...or someone!

"Urm... Cy, I 'ave to talk to you in privet for a second." – quietly said Bee making her way into another room. Everyone knew there was no way he won't follow her.

"Where is Star?" – asked Raven, surprised at herself for caring.

"Oh, she went to prepare the Pudding of Happiness *shivers*. That reminds me! Be right back guys, I have to give Speedy a call." – boy wonder always knew where Starfire was, he was like a love sick puppy. Why don't they just get together?

Raven and Beast Boy were left alone. They both thought this was a good moment to say it all but neither of them was brave enough to start.

...

...

...

"If I really liked you..." – began Beast Boy, his eyes darted like arrows around the room trying to find help from either the floor or the ceiling. He continued – "...would you return the feelings?" That wasn't really his love confession but it was a start.

"But do you?" – Raven managed to choke out after she recovered from the shock that he might like her too. With her thoughts a few balloons popped around them and Raven had to quickly pull up her hood to escape the embarrassment of him seeing her blush.

"..." – he was thinking of how to phrase it right so he doesn't muck up.

"Just tell her you green goof!" – a familiar voice was heard across the room. Cyborg had finished talking to Bee and now had his hand around her waist. Cyborg knew what was going on and was only trying to help...

Beast Boy grabbed Raven by her hand and quickly run with her to the Titans Tower roof. The sun was setting. The waves were gently smashing against the eroded rock on the beach down below. This was perfect!

"Fine, I guess the tin man was right. Please don't send me to another dimension after this." – his voice trailed off as he was once more trying to go over the words in his mind. Raven stood in silence no knowing what to say either. She was much weaker than she wanted people to think.

"I like you... no no no no... I love you! I felt like this towards you for as long as i can remember. The way the morning sun reflects in your hair when your up early to meditate in the common room. The way your dark silhouette stands out in the brightly lit room. I love all that and I love who you are... there I said it but I guess I'll never be good enough, all I am is a green... thing!" – by that time Beast Boy started crying thinking that all of this was stupid and why did he even say it since she will probably just slap him or walk away. When he finally had the confidence to look up at her face he saw... Tears were silently running down from her moonlit eyes. He thought that he did muck it up...

"Beast Boy –" – she began but was cut off.

" I know, I was stupid to ever think what you will like me in that way too –" he did not finish since a pair of warm, soft lips connected with his. It was only for a few seconds but for them it felt like hours and from then on all they wanted to do was be together.

"I hope that proved you wrong!" – with a tearful smile mumbled Raven.

"So you do return the feelings..." – he could not believe his pointy ears or his lips.

"Does it have to be said..." – was the answer he got. And with that he got hold of her hand and they both began to walk back to the tower. The sunset was releasing a warm, romantic glow and the seagulls were still cooing something to themselves.

"So I guess we are..." – Raven wasn't sure how to finish the sentence and without a second thought Beast Boy finished for her.

"Together" – and then silently added under his breath – "...forever."

And holding hands they walked back into the tower to discover their friends waiting for them. The look on all their faces was shocked after they saw that the demon and the green goof were holding hands and Raven was... smiling!

"We got news..." –Robin said after a blush replaced the natural colour of his skin.

"Me and friend Robin as you say, 'going out'?" – tried to explain Starfire.

"So you got together, congrats little bro! So did I and Raven!" – said Beast Boy. Today was probably the happiest day for all of them. Everyone got who they liked and now were sitting on the couch holding hands with their beloved ones.

**2 hours later...**

Beast Boy was walking Raven back to her room. The movie had finished and everyone went back to their rooms.

"Good night... hope you have good dreams... I love you." – whispered Beast Boy into Ravens ear since they were sharing a hug. Then Beast Boy leaned for a kiss. This kiss was much more passionate than the one on the roof and the only thing that made them part was the lack of oxygen. With that Raven walked into her room and shut the door.

"Life is so unpredictable!" – they both whispered not knowing what the other was whispering the same thing.

The End

x


End file.
